Desperate Desires
by red-roses101
Summary: Pilar has passed away,and Theresa has fallen into a deep depression. She is in love with Fox but he is now out of her reach. But when Fox realizes his mistake, will he be to late to rescue the Latin beauty? T.F
1. Alone in a Dark World

Hey guys, what's up? My name is red-roses101 and I love writing stories about Therox, the most amazing couple on NBC's "Passions". It sucks that they are not presently together on the show but hopefully that will soon change. Anyway, I need to stop babbling, so here is my first story and please REVIEW!

**Desperate Desires**

**Chapter 1 Alone in a Dark World**

It was a dark and frosty night in Harmony, and no one dared to venture outside. The wind howled and the snow came down heavily. It was too frigid, silent and unwelcoming. The skies were dark and cold. It was still and the only noise that could be heard was the sound of the neighborhood dogs, howling from inside their warm houses. The ground was covered with a blanket of cold white snow, untouched and beautiful in the glow of the moonlight.  
No one was outside. Except her. She seemed to be totally resistant to the bitterness that consumed her. She conversed with no one, for there was no one to talk to, and she walked alone, for there was no one to stroll with. The once cheery, bright and optimistic lady that had lived in Harmony all her life, was now gone and replaced with a cold and depressed young girl. She seemed lost with no place to go. Her brother was in jail for trying to convince his true love to stay with him. An action that didn't deserve punishment, but received it anyway. Luis had always believed in true love but now he had so much doubt. He was now in jail, alone and lost.  
Her other brother, Antonio, had passed away, and Sheridan had finally realized that she loved Luis. But it was far too late. Not even the Crane name could allow her to even visit him. Alistair had made sure of that. Now Sheridan was alone in her cottage. She continues to refuse anyone who comes to comfort her. She mourns and waits for Luis to come home to her. 

Her sister, Paloma, refused to come home and Miguel, her youngest brother, had run off to find his true love, Charity. Her mother, Pilar, had passed away a couple of months ago and Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald had finally cracked. One brother was dead, another in jail and the last one was somewhere on the other side of the earth, searching for Charity, a girl who refused to be found. Her only sister refused to come home and her sweet mother was up in heaven. She had no one to turn to, and she knew it.

Her best friend, Whitney, had stolen her only love and now he was completely out of her reach.

Nicholas Foxworth Crane was Theresa's everything. He made her laugh and he was her only confident besides Pilar. And he was in love with her best friend. Finding that out was the biggest shock of her life. For a while she hated him. Fox had lied to her and she loathed him. But besides that, the fact was that she was

head-over –heels in love with him. That was a problem. And after Whitney dumped Chad, for being her half-brother, Fox captured Whitney's heart, and now they were engaged. Theresa's life was a living hell. There was no one to turn to because Fox had drifted away. Her once false love, Ethan Winthrop, had moved to Alaska with his wife, Gwen. Theresa hadn't heard from him since.

But the important thing was that Fox had left when he had promised that he never would. Fox had broken her heart into a million pieces and he was totally oblivious to the love that Theresa had for him. And therefore Theresa could not tell him. Besides that Whitney was carrying Chad's baby. Whitney had told her. And Theresa also knew that Whitney was going to tell Fox that it was his child. And of course, Fox was going to believe her.

"After all Whitney is Fox's true love!" Theresa thought bitterly. She kicked the snow as the horrid thought passed through her head. Her life was horrible, broken and lonely. She needed Fox, but he wasn't there. At least Gwen and Ethan had given her Little Ethan back. She only lived for her little boy. "He is my life!" Theresa said out-loud. And it was true. He was her only reason for living.

Theresa looked up towards the starry night sky, and closed her eyes. "Star light, star bight, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight. Please lead Fox back to me! I will die without him! I love him!" Theresa cried out. Her sobs racked her whole body and she fell to her knees, her head in her hands, rocking back and forth. Finally the cold swept in and overtook her body. But she was already to numb to notice. Suddenly a strong set of hand wound themselves around her body. With a jerk Theresa sprang up and backed up.

She raised her head to find herself looking into soft brown hazel eyes. "Fox!" Theresa whispered.


	2. Hidden Feelings Released

I'm back! So very sorry that this chappie took so long, but surprisingly enough, I have discovered that I actually have a social life! LOL! Anyway this is the next chapter of "**Desperate Desires**" and I really hope you like it! And I would also like to mention that I am going to be posting a new story very soon called "**Hidden Innocence"**. So when I post it, please REVIEW! I was so excited to see 9 reviews for the first chapter! Way to go and I would like to thank CrazyCarrie06, TheRoxPassion, LustinFan, rosiepooh1118, VampireQueen21, Sheridan4eva, PaRiAh'S-EyEs, Lydia12 and Sweet Angels for reviewing, thank you so much and please leave REVIWS for this chapter. And everyone check out "**Hidden Innocence**" when I post it! Love you all, red-roses101!

**Desperate Desires**

**Chapter 2: Hidden Feelings Released**

**Theresa looked up in pure shock, only to find her true love gazing back at her, with confusion in his troubled, hazel eyes. He looked as handsome as he had ever been, just standing there with snowflakes falling on his blond, spiked hair.**

"**Fox!" Theresa whimpered, scared to gaze into his eyes. She bent her head low and shielded her face with her arm. Theresa was scared that he would be angry at her for saying what she did. Fox reached out and lifted her face with his index finger. Theresa didn't even attempt to resist. He had a strong power over her.**

"**Why me?" he whispered. At first Theresa thought that he was questioning himself but when he looked at her for an answer, she realized that his question had been directed at her. "What do you mean?" She whispered, razing her face to gaze at him. "Why do you love me? What makes me special?" Fox said raising his voice in disbelief. "What makes you think that I love you?" Theresa questioned, even though she knew the answer."**

"**Because I heard you!" Fox yelled. His eyes on fire and his cheeks red. Theresa backed away, he was angry at her! "I have to get away!" she thought. And with that thought she bolted away from him and started to run home as fast as she could. She ran fast and hard, even with the cold wind pushing her back. But even she was no match for Fox. Fox quickly ran after her and when, he did he wrapped his strong arms around her. "Don't even try it!" Fox whispered in her ear. Fox actually sounded amused that she had tried to get away.**

"**I try not to love you, believe me I do!" Theresa sobbed, her body sagging in his arms. "But I can't stop! I am so sorry!" Theresa gasped. She was totally out of breath. Fox eyes softened and he gathered her up in his arms. "Shhhh!" he comforted her. Theresa then realized that she was causing him pain and discomfort. She took this chance and kissed him on the cheek. Fox looked up at her in amazement and then she ran. Ran away from him and from his love. Fox, on the other hand, was way too shocked to run. His hand raised up to his cheek and he held it there as a way to hold her warmth to him forever.**

**His heart suddenly dropped and he felt suddenly cold. "Am I falling for her?" he wondered out-loud. "Have I made the biggest mistake of my life to get engaged to someone who isn't Theresa?" These thoughts ran through his head as he stood there, in the freezing cold, wondering about love. But he was also oblivious to the enraged figure of a woman, watching him for the nearby lamppost. She had come looking for him, only to find him with Theresa. To say the least, Whitney was not happy at all.**


	3. Whitney's Reaction

**Desperate Desires**

**Chapter 3: **

**Theresa kept on running, even after she realized that Fox had not made an attempt to follow her. The cold night wind numbed her face and sent cold shivers down her spine. Her warm winter jacket failed to keep the loneliness from creeping into her mind. She finally slowed to a stop as she reached her house. The Lopez-Fitzgerald house looked the same as it always did, but now with the absence of the rest of her family, the inside of the house, was now only warm because of little Ethan. His child-like innocence light up Theresa's heart and kept her going each day.**

"**Thank God for my son" Theresa whispered. **

**She bowed her head and resumed her walk up to her front door. As she opened the front door, her son launched his body into her **

**un-expecting arms. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him tighter, never wanting to let him go. Theresa then gently let little Ethan slowly slide out of her warm embrace.**

"**Hey sport" Theresa cheerfully greeted her son.**

**Little Ethan smiled a toothy grin and with that greeting done, immediately started babbling about what a great time he and the babysitter had, had. **

"**Well mommy I beat Marcie at trucks and airplanes and …….." Ethan continued on and on about how he won everything but how Marcie really was the best at cho-cho trains, though.**

**Theresa smiled and nodded. Her son really had a lot of enthusiasm. She gave him a kiss, paid Marcie and sent Ethan off to bed. With a sigh Theresa too, went off to bed, unprepared at getting up again for the next day.**

**She walked slowly to the side of her bed and quietly peeled of her clothes. She got out her nightie and slipped it on, enjoying the feel of satin against her skin. She then crawled into bed letting Fox and her desires for him, creep into her dreams.**

_**Meanwhile at Fox's apartment:**_

**Whitney on the other hand, was not falling asleep so easily. She had to race home to get there ahead of Fox and it was very tiring running all that way for a pregnant woman.**

"**How dare he think about her or even talk to her!" she fumed.**

"**Pregnant with your brother's baby!" Whitney though bitterly. "After all I have done to protect my baby, Theresa has to come in and seduce Fox. **

"**I just can't afford her to be in the picture, after all I have sacrificed for my child, she could just ruin it all!" Whitney thought. **

"**I am going to get rid of her, no matter what it takes!" Whitney yelled out loud.**

**Just then Fox entered the room, looking dazed. He acknowledged Whitney with a nod of his head and then he took his pillow from the bed and then walked out of their bedroom into the guest room. Whitney grew red with anger. She knew that he was falling, falling in love with Theresa! And she had to prevent it!**


	4. Sorry Note

**Desperate Desires**

**So very sorry that this chapter was so short but I was busy with homework and a school play! I also am pretty sick right now! So next chapter will be REALLY long! I promise! Got to go and I will update soon!**


End file.
